Danny
Leigh Daniel Avidan (born March 14th, 1979), Finale|tRtViIQvfPc|p=27|m=6|s=9|q=1 came out in 1986, and then I played it like, 2 years after it came out, so like. ... Ugh, it was ######' like... when I was 7 or 8. Somethin' around there.}} Leisure Suit Larry 6|Aerobics Aershmobics|r11m0qjwLYA|p=8|m=16|s=0|q=Well, dude. Suit Larry 6 was, '94? '95? So I was like... I don't know like, 14?}} Leisure Suit Larry 6 was released in 1993. Jonathan Dayton High School: Regionalogue (1994), archive.org better known as Danny Sexbang of the band Ninja Sex Party and commonly referred to as Dan or Danny, is the co host of Game Grumps and a member of Steam Train. He joined the show following Jon's departure and assumed the title of "Not-So-Grump". Music The Northern Hues Before Danny was in Game Grumps or Ninja Sex Party, he was in an alternative rock band named The Northern Hues, a Philadelphia-based sextet, which was created in early 2002 by guitarists Aron Brand and Jeff Rains. Dan Avidan joined the two shortly thereafter, writing songs for many months in North New Jersey and providing vocals. In the Spring of 2003, the band broadened to include multi-talented Alex Yaker and drummer Ian Creech.The Northern Hues EP, cdbaby.com. Archived from the original. Their website is now defunct, though their Myspace page remains. Skyhill After The Northern Hues, Danny was also in an electronica duo called Skyhill with Peter Lennox. The following paragraph is taken from their website http://www.skyhillmusic.com/. "Brooklyn-based Skyhill was formed in the winter of 2006, when Dan Avidan and Peter Lennox connected through their love of atmospheric, beat-heavy anthems. Writing & recording throughout 2006 and early 2007, with Dan on vocals and Peter on guitars & keyboards, the band completed what would become their self-produced debut album, Run With The Hunted, in the spring of 2007." In October 2015, Skyhill started a YouTube channel and posted all ten songs from the Run With the Hunted ''album as well as a brand new single called "Firefly" that is available for a 99-cent purchase at Amazon. Ninja Sex Party Danny is the lead singer of the band Ninja Sex Party. He has a "sidekick" named Brian, or Ninja Brian, who is a pianist and keyboardist. They have six albums out, ''NSFW, Strawberries and Cream, Attitude City, Cool Patrol, and Under the Covers Vol 1 + 2, an album of covers from the 1970s and '80s. NSP started out at a UCB as a musical guest at Danny's storytelling teacher's show, "Strip Stories." In the summer of 2014, Ninja Sex Party played a crowd of about 1,000 at the NerdHQ in Los Angeles. This remained their largest concert ever until they played for over 5,000 at MAGFest 2016 with Tupperware Remix Party. Starbomb Danny, Brian and Arin have formed a band called Starbomb, and have released two albums. They normally make parody songs of various video games. Arin made a guest appearance in the Ninja Sex Party concert at NerdHQ. He introduced the duo and later performed "Crasher-vania" with them. This performance marked the first and only live performance by Starbomb until Arin joined NSP and TWRP onstage at SXSW 2016 Austin to perform "I Choose You to Die," "The Hero of Rhyme," and "Robots in Need of Disguise." Video Mondo Media and Dirty Shorts In mid-2012, Danny briefly partnered with Mondo Media to create and host a sketch comedy miniseries written by Lena Dunham called Dirty Shorts, in which he portrayed an exaggerated version of himself, similar to that of Danny Sexbang. The series was not received well and was dropped after the first 12-episode season. Danny mentioned that the Mondo Media staff experience was welcoming, although he was not confident that the way his character was written would appeal to audiences. Danny also created, wrote, and provided voice acting for the studio's short-lived animated comedy miniseries DJs in PJs. Danny returned to Mondo in September 2013 to compose "Dick Figures: The Movie: The Song" for the Dick Figures: The Movie soundtrack with Ninja Sex Party. History with Game Grumps Early Mentions Danny and Arin had been friends for a month, and Arin created animations for NSP's 2011 song Dinosaur Laser Fight and provided voiceovers for 20 Haikus in 20 Days series. Dan was first mentioned by the Grumps back in the Banjo Kazooie playthrough, when Arin begins to tell a story about going to karaoke with Danny and Ninja Brian at 11:26 minutes of part 4, "Who Farted?," and continues the story in the next episode, "Jon's Favorite Part." He was also briefly mentioned in the Mario Party 8 episode, "It's Retro," and the Pocky & Rocky episode "Rocky Road." Not-So-Grump and Steam Train Conductor Danny is one of the hosts, or conductors, on Steam Train. Initially, the show was planned to be separate from Game Grumps, but the decision was made to post Steam Train on the Game Grumps channel. Before Jon's departure from Game Grumps, the plan was to have Arin and Jon host Game Grumps while Danny and Ross hosted Steam Train. Arin specifically recommended Danny as the co-host of Steam Train to Ross, since he felt that Danny would have always been his second choice to co-host Game Grumps if Jon were unavailable. However, plans changed when Jon left unexpectedly, and Danny replaced Jon as Arin's co-host. Danny made his first appearance on the channel in Ode to Jon, followed by his Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! playthrough. Despite being recorded months prior, the first episode of Steam Train, Who's Calling?, was uploaded on the same day. Due to the massive amount of changes on the Game Grumps channel announced in the matter of a couple of hours, including Jon's departure and the introduction of Danny, Ross, and Steam Train, Danny was not initially happily welcomed to the Game Grumps channel by fans, due to a combination of having become accustomed to Jon and Danny's openness about the fact he was not a deeply-involved gamer as Arin and Jon had been. Early videos of Game Grumps with Dan and Steam Train received more dislikes than most previous videos on the channel, and there was much controversy among the YouTube comments and the subreddit. Eventually, most of the hate subsided as time went on, and Danny became a welcomed addition to the Game Grumps channel. As at the time, Danny was working on Game Grumps, Steam Train, Ninja Sex Party, and Starbomb, his workload became too time-consuming and Danny had to step down to a recurring role on Steam Train. Danny's appearances on Steam Train became less frequent with the introduction of Barry, Suzy, and Brian onto the show. Danny usually returns to the show for specific genres or series of games, such as Sierra games. Danny has also been in many GrumpOut videos; notably the I Burgie Burgie and All Hail Burgie segments in which he plays the role of an emo teen. After the introduction of Grumpcade, it took Danny nearly a year to be featured on a Grumpcade episode, making his Grumpcade debut in Burger Time, alongside Brian. He has since made only a few more appearances on Grumpcade: Spider-Man 3 The Game featuring Super Best Friends Matt and Woolie, alongside Arin; Catwoman with Brian and Danika (Comic Book Girl 19); and Detective Barbie: The Mystery Cruise, also with Danika. Quotes Gallery Trivia *Danny grew up in Springfield, New Jersey. *The very first band that Danny played with was called Vacuum, named after the fact that they (in their own opinion) "sucked." Danny also played the bass guitar for the band. *Danny's full stage name is Daniel Y. Sexbang. Danny claims that the Y stands for "You," saying his name is "enveloping you in a sensual manner." **As stated in the third episode of Q&A with the Grumps, Danny's original stage name was Danny Sweetnuts, the name of his Guitar Hero character. He changed the surname to Sexbang because it "sounded stronger." "Star-Spangled Banger" was also an option he considered. Wind Waker HD|Blademaster|8tn91hdfKz4|p=19|m=2|s=53}} *According to Matt Watson and Ryan, Dan has a brother who looks almost like him.SuperMegaCast - EP 111: Vapists (21:05) *Danny once met Matt Thompson, one of the creators of the Archer TV series, at a party. Matt, however, was extremely drunk and ended up punching Danny in the balls. * Danny stated that there are only five games that he is good at: Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, Super Mario Bros. 2, Karate Kid, Out of This World, and Contra. Danny has also demonstrated considerable skill at Strider, Kung Fu, The Goonies II, and many golf-based games like Kirby's Dream Course, ''Ribbit King'', and Outlaw Golf. * Danny's all-time favorite game is The Legend of Zelda on the NES, although he is also especially fond of Sierra point-and-click games.Space Quest IV, Episode 7: Space Mall * Danny's favorite ice cream flavor is chocolate. *His favorite type of cookie is "soft and chewy" chocolate chip. * Danny's favorite band is Rush, as said in the Game Grumps AMA. * His favorite food is Skittles, (and Ritz crackers), though he has stated that he has been given way too many packs of them, and though he appreciates it, he wants no more Skittles from fans. ** His favorite thing to wash Skittles down with is Pepsi. * Danny's all-time favorite movie is The Last Unicorn. He loves it so much, he and Brian even made a cover of the beginning theme.Super Metroid, Episode 13: Upgraded Jams * Danny's favorite unit of measurement is the "dickload." The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Episode 36: Busting Beans * At the age of 10, Danny stuck his head out the window of a moving car, got his New York Giants hat blown off, cried about it, and his father went into oncoming traffic to get it back for him.Rygar, Episode 1: NES Weird * Danny repeatedly references his former drug habit on the show, often mentioning his past experiences of smoking marijuana regularly. However, he claims that he hasn't smoked pot in years.Super Metroid, Episode 15: Talkin 'bout MTV ** When Danny was 24 years old and unemployed, he spent every day playing The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind and smoking marijuana. Danny says that this went on for so long that he began to confuse people in real life with Morrowind characters.Skyrim: OH YEAH - Part 1 - Steam Train ** Danny once baked a tray of pot brownies, and then spent the next three days doing nothing but eating them.''Pokémon FireRed'', Episode 6: POISONED * Danny's father, Avi, was born in Israel. After serving as a tank commander in the Yom Kippur war, he moved to the USA, where he met Danny's mother in a subway. They got engaged not long after. ** Danny often recounts his history with his father on Game Grumps and is known for his flawless impression of him. Although his father was initially thrilled with Danny's success on the show, he grew uncomfortable as Danny revealed more of their family's stories, and has begun asking Danny to withhold information during episodes. ** Avi is also part-Mongolian according to Danny.Pokémon FireRed, Episode 87: Poop Quest 2015 * Danny taught himself to speak at a young age by imitating those around him. As a result of this, he addresses his parents using their first names rather than "mom" and "dad," and addresses his grandmother as "mom." * Danny was once invited to an orgy by a lesbian couple that he was friends with, but did not join.Super Mario Sunshine, Episode 9: Birds Made of Sand On another occasion, he revealed he has participated in a two-female threesome in the past. * Danny is Israeli. However, he has stated he is not a practicing member of the Jewish faith. * Danny is left-handed.Go Vacation, Episode 5: Let's Go Dance He has on numerous occasions demonstrated difficulty with remembering his right and lefts, which he attributes to being left-handed. * According to the Game Grumps Calendar, Danny's birthday is on March 14th. * In his late teenage years, Danny became sick with mononucleosis and, although he recovered, suffered from depression and OCD afterwards.The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD, Episode 19: Fresh Air * Danny has stated that he is a fan of The Birthday Massacre. * When Danny was in high school, he injured his neck trying to perform autofellatio. He swore never to try it again, but tried two weeks later.Kirby's Epic Yarn, Episode 3: Rainbow Falls * When Danny first started masturbating, he would masturbate by rubbing his hands on his penis as though he were making a fire.Kirby's Epic Yarn, Episode 3: Rainbow Falls * As a child, Danny once adopted a fruit fly as a pet until his dad walked into the room and unwittingly stepped on it, much to Dan's despair. * Danny had a Pomeranian dog named Princess Tinkles. She appeared in a few Ninja Sex Party videos, including The Decision and Unicorn Wizard. * Danny's iconic scar on his right eyebrow was received when he fell off a box at age 3. * Danny is 6'2½" (about 189cm) tall and 150 pounds.Punch-Out!! Episode 1: Mac's Back He claims to have trouble gaining weight, which frustrates him due to his noticeably tall height. * At MagFest 2014, Danny (though either as a joke or not) said the inspiration for the Danny Sexbang outfit was made when he watched The Blue Blazer on television and made his own costume. When Owen Hart (aka Blue Blazer) tragically died in 1999, Danny put the costume away for eight years until he started his current band, where he said he was going to honor The Blue Blazer by wearing the outfit again. * As a kid, Dan bought a My Little Pony doll after finding out his sister had one, and decided to show it to his friends at school.Pokémon FireRed, Episode 31: Good One *Dan's sister's name is Dana Avidan-Cohn, a.k.a. @InStyleDana. She works for InStyle magazine, is married and has two sons named Nash and Carter. * Danny's penis is named Excalibur and he used it to change the course of European History.Pokémon FireRed, Episode 40: Junk Talk ** Whilst learning how to pole dance (on Markiplier's channel), Danny hurt Excalibur. No further info on this situation has been released. ** He also sometimes refers to Excalibur as 'The Admiral,' implying that his full name is Admiral Excalibur. * Danny has mentioned that people used to refer to him as "The Bony Beetle" because an area of his body was "hard as steel." Super Mario World: Finale Incidentally, this is also a name shared by an enemy in Super Mario World. * Dan has stated that he is obsessed with Wolf Job and that he and his friends constantly message it to each other. * Dan wears contact lenses.Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2, Episode 3: Haunted House * Dan used to work for Maker Studios, of which Polaris is a sub-network.BattleBlock Theater, Episode 4: Battle My Block * Dan has a rudimentary knowledge of the French language from spending a semester in France in his youth, as stated in the Steam Train episode: , and shown in Play with the Teletubbies, when Dan speaks simple French phrases, as well as The Legacy Continues, where Dan successfully interprets Glass Joe's speech. * Danny lost his virginity when he was 23 years old.Katamari Damacy, Episode 10: Danny Goes to the Nudie Bar * Danny helped Rhett and Link write their song Epic Rap Battle: Nerd vs. Geek. * Danny's sister used to practice fencing, and is in his own words "the craziest ####### fencer Westfield, New Jersey had ever seen."Shovel Knight, Episode 13: The Blizzard of '96 * If Danny eats late at night or sleeps on his back he has nightmares or "sleep paralysis" in which he has to call Barry to hold him.Dragon's Lair * Danny is very knowledgeable on the topic of sports. He is also a fan of the San Jose Sharks hockey team and the New York Giants football team. * Danny has demonstrated multiple times on Game Grumps that he can imitate the sound of a bong perfectly. * As a child, Danny had a fear of skeletons in any game he played (such as Stalfos in Zelda). ** He claims, however, that if he saw the skeletons in Castle of Dragon™, their silly "pipe-cleaner" appearance would likely have broken his fear. * Danny has stated numerous times in Bugalug, Having an Effect, and Let It Rip that he does not have "fully functioning sweat glands".Pokémon FireRed, Episode 5: BugalugSonic Boom, Episode 41: Having an EffectBloodborne, Episode 64: Let It Rip ** Because of his sweat gland issue, he once suffered from dehydration to the point where he lost his vision and could only see white for twenty minutes. He then stated he became "crazy ####### scared" because of his temporary blindness.Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, Episode 10: Leave No One Behind ** Among other things, his sweat gland issue also prevented him from pursuing a career in paleontology, as spending all day dusting bones in the hot desert sun was considered ill-advised.Before the Grumps: Arin Interviews Dan * Ross, Arin and Barry managed to convince Danny into believing that Lucario was a fan-made character to be in Super Smash Bros. for a sick child.Double Dragon Neon, Episode 2: Kicking LampsSuper Smash Bros for Wii U * According to the Indoor Kids podcast, Danny used to take karate classes, but he didn't want to hit people anymore. So he dropped out and joined a dance class. ** This could be the idea for his song "I Just Wanna Dance" where Danny is a ninja that wants to dance. * Danny had blue hair and dreadlocks in the same year.Pokémon FireRed, Episode 102: Burning Alive * His dream car is the Ford Pinto, a car infamous for exploding due to a design flaw (the fuel tank was placed in the back of the vehicle). * Danny's grandfather was a Holocaust survivor during World War II.Pokémon FireRed, Episode 109: Tucked Snuggly * Dan has stated that the only cartoon character that he has ever been attracted to is Francine Smith from American Dad, and made the mistake of looking up pictures of Rule 34 to sate his curiosity, which he deeply regrets. * Dan lived in France as an exchange student and worked in a factory in Israel for a number of years. * Dan has stated he has a severe phobia of the ocean that he got from watching Jaws and said he won't go to any body of water as well because of this. * Dan's maternal grandfather, Bernard Schwartz, while partnered with Richard M. Berman, invented the body electrode, a medical device responsible for saving billions of lives worldwide.Granny Talk - GrumpOutBody electrode patent * Danny has not had his hair cut once since joining the Game Grumps channel. This is because he plans to grow it out and donate it to WigsForKids when it reaches a certain length. He was initially going to donate it to Locks for Love but has since decided not to after finding that they are shady. ** It is possible that he has either already cut it or decided not to cut it at all. * Danny has stated in the first episode of Q&A with the Grumps that the biggest influences for Ninja Sex Party were comedy bands like Flight of the Conchords, Tenacious D and The Lonely Island. * Danny's blood type is O+.Bloodborne 57 * Danny has stated that he enjoys saying several words, including "butler," "shrub," "headbutt," "buttcheeks," and "dictator." * As stated in episode 10 of Super Mario Galaxy, the first time Danny ever wore a thong was at his storytelling teacher's UCB show "Strip Stories." He describes it as being, "Really, really tight." * In episode 34 of Sonic Adventure DX, Danny and Brian attended a Steel Panther concert at the House of Blues and sang with them. Also at the concert was Billy Ray Cyrus, Chad Kroeger of Nickelback, and Ron Jeremy (who tried to sneak into the VIP section and was thrown out).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vA3NkGt_49s&list=PLGHuf1yHMzN61tGpuwVRhNk03qf6wSdHf&index=34 * Danny, along with his friend Josh Sprague, ran an American Football podcast called "Balls In Your Ear." The first episode was posted to SoundCloud on August 30th, 2015. Dan and Josh mostly talk about their favorite teams (the NY Giants and the Philadelphia Eagles respectively) though they discuss other NFL topics as well. * Danny had three fish in college: Linnaeus, Anaximander, and Bob.Super Mario World, Episode 2: Cape Feathers * Danny's first language as a small child was Hebrew, but he has since forgotten how to speak it.The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Episode 41: Anger Initiated * Dan was almost frozen once when he crashed while skiing and ended up face-first, half-unconscious in the snow for a while. He described the feeling upon waking up as being "warm-cold -- like, so cold I must be in trouble."Breath of the Wild, Episode 4 - Extreme Surfing *Danny used to sell comic books at Midtown Comics to Andy Hurley, the drummer for Fall Out Boy. *Danny's favorite rock is Opal.Breath of the Wild: Those Beautiful Opals - PART 6 *Danny is known to dislike only two things: TomatoesBloodborne, Episode 48: Extra Tomatoes and Mel Gibson.Lethal Weapon *Danny's favorite anime to this day is Cowboy Bebop, though he states that maybe one day Attack on Titan will overtake that position.Q&A with the Grumps - Part 2 - 2:22 *Danny hates the word "content." *In Episode 2 of Organ Trail on Scream Train, Danny admitted that he had to stop watching The Walking Dead since, despite it being "really good," it was too depressing for his liking. *In part 15 of the No Touch Challenge, Dan states that he went on a date with a 23-year-old. When he was 23, she was 8. As long as you're 18 or older... *In an episode of Outlaw Golf, Danny revealed that his penis curves upwards (as opposed to Arin's, which curves down). https://youtu.be/8XPXU-fx48M?t=12m17s References External links * Category:People Category:Table Flip Guests Category:Game Grumps Members Category:Featured Articles Category:KittyKatGaming Guests Category:Starbomb Category:Ninja Sex Party Category:Good Game cast